pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Octillery
Vs. Octillery is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 1/13/2017. Story Wendy: Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh! Brendy, hurry up! We’re here, we’re here! Wendy runs ahead of the group, standing in front of the Wisteria Town Contest Hall. Brendan runs to catch up with her, panting. Wendy has her phone out, dragging Brendan into a selfie. Brendan: Hey, take it easy, Wendy. The contest is still a while to go. Wendy: I know, but it’s amazing! I finally get to see my favorite coordinator win a Contest with my own eyes! I know you’re going to be incredible, and I’m going to cheer you on with all of my heart! Brendan: Heh-heh. (He rubs his nose) Thanks, Wendy. I’ll be sure to win this for my number one fan! Wendy squeals again, as another squeal occurs, startling both of them. Harley: (Squealing) Oh my god, Brendan! You’re so incredible! Brendan turns, as Harley walks up towards them, snickering as if unable to contain himself. Brendan: (Slightly irritated) Harley. Harley: Hey there, “Brendy.” Got yourself a groupie there? Wendy: Hey, who do you think you are?! Only I get to call Brendy Brendy! Wendy charges over, getting right in Harley’s face. Harley is unintimidated. Harley: Feisty one too. You know sugar, it’s a waste of time supporting that little twerp. You should come and cheer for me, the future winner of the Wisteria Contest. Wendy: (Determined) As if you can beat Brendan. He’s beaten you at least twice before! Brendan: Make that three times. Harley: Oh, hardy har! You think you’re some hot stuff because you’ve got a cutie pie cheering you on? Brendan: No, it’s cause I won’t lose to a creep like you! Harley: Bring it on, ballerina. I’ll see you, on the contest stage! Harley skips off, as Wendy smiles brightly and giggles. Wendy: You used to be a ballerina? That’s so cute! Brendan: Hey, don’t let him win before we even start. There’s no way that I’ll let him beat me. Ian, Metang and Max are watching the encounter from a distance, Max looking concerned. Max: You think he’ll be alright? He’s gotten better with Harley, but he’s still pretty devious. Ian: He’ll be fine. It’s his technique that I’d be worried about. End Scene Lilian is standing on the contest stage, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy at the judges table. The stands are full, with Wendy waving a large, handmade banner saying, “Fight and win Brendan!” She also takes several snapshots on her phone. Lilian: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Wisteria Contest! I am your host, Lilian, and we have a wonderful day planned for you! As always, we have our esteemed panel of judges here! Head of the Contest Association, Mr. Contesta! The president of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And our very own Nurse Joy! And now, let us bring out our first performer! A Paras releases Spore, as a Poliwag performs Belly Drum. Magneton uses Discharge, while a Cleffa uses Charm. Harley walks onto the stage next, waving and blowing kisses. Harley: Thank you, my beautiful fans! Ariados, let’s go baby! Harley throws his Pokéball, choosing Ariados. Ariados: Ari! Harley: String Shot! Ariados jumps into the air, shooting String Shot up to the ceiling, suspending itself. Ariados then spins around, becoming encased in the webbing. The eyes on its rear end are still visible. Harley: Now, show them your Scary Face! The eyes on Ariados’ behind glow purple, forming a dark energy aura, taking the shape of the eyes. The crowd releases a shudder, as they cheer for the combo. Harley: Then, Pin Missile! Ariados fires green energy pins with white streaks, them breaking through the webbing, exploding like fireworks. Harley takes a bow, as the crowd goes wild. Lilian: What a stunning, and creepy, performance from Harley! Now, let us move onto our next matchup! A Mawile fires Solar Beam, while Bellsprout uses Growth. Mantine flies around with Tailwind, while a Machamp flexes its muscles with Bulk Up. Brendan takes to the stage, wearing heavy padding. Lilian: And it’s, Brendan? Brendan has chosen a new approach for this contest. What does he have in store for us? Brendan: Attention! Every year, the annual Wobbuffet Festival occurs right on this island! Cheer if you’ve been to it before! The crowd goes wild, though their screams are deafened by Wendy’s exaggerated scream. Brendan: I recently went to the Wobbuffet Festival just the other day! And I brought with me, my very own Wobbuffet! Brendan throws a Pokéball up into the air, choosing Wobbuffet. He soars in the air, before starting to fall. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Brendan: Counter! Brendan holds his arms up, them being heavily padded. Wobbuffet glows with a green aura, as he collides with Brendan, a shockwave being released from the collision. Wobbuffet is propelled skyward, as Brendan holds his ground, legs bending to take it. Brendan: Time for a Wobbu-palooza! Splash and Counter! Wobbuffet slows down as he flips upside down, feet touching the rafters. Wobbuffet uses Splash, rocketing off at an increased speed, falling head first at the stage. Wobbuffet uses Counter, hitting the ground at an angle. He is deflected to the side, barreling directly at Brendan. Brendan faces Wobbuffet and holds his arms vertical, Wobbuffet crashing into it with Counter. Wobbuffet is shot up into the air at a diagonal, as he lands on the wall, Splashing off again. Wendy: GOOOOOOOO BRENDAN! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! Everyone sitting around Wendy are holding their ears, including Max. Max: It’s not that good! I mean, it sure is unique, but not that good! Brendan: Now, let’s give them an Encore! Wobbuffet has Countered off Brendan, going straight upward. Wobbuffet claps, releasing a white shockwave, continuing to clap. The crowd claps along with Wobbuffet, as Brendan braces himself, hands over his head. Wobbuffet lands on Brendan’s hands, Brendan straining to keep him up, as Wobbuffet continues to clap. Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET! The crowd goes wild, as Wobbuffet hops out of Brendan’s hands, him dropping afterwards. Lilian: Now that was a performance! The crowd loved it! Back in the staging room, Brendan is removing all of his padding, gasping in relief as he does. Brendan: Finally! It was hard to breathe in all of that! Harley: Nice performance. I’ll come to you next time I need a training dummy. Brendan: Hey. Pretty funny. Considering you don’t need training to lose. Lilian: And, the judges have made their final decisions! These are the coordinators moving onto the next round! The coordinators watch the screen, as 8 faces are presented. Brendan is in first place, while Harley is in second. Harley: Second?! Brendan: Maybe I can help you with that training like you asked. I’ll win, of course. Harley: (Snarling) You are so asking for it. End Scene Brendan is on the stage with a coordinator, as they throw their Pokéballs. Brendan chooses Onix, while the coordinator chooses Politoed. Lilian: And, begin! Brendan: Alright, Onix! Show off your new Rock Polish! Onix roars, raising its body into the air, it glowing red. When the red light fades, its body is polished and shiny. Coordinator: Doesn’t matter! Politoed, use Hydro Pump! Brendan: Dodge with Tackle! Then hit it with Slam! Politoed fires Hydro Pump, Onix dodging with extraordinary speed. It appears and rams Politoed, sending it flying back. Onix whips its tail around, as Politoed leaps over it. Coordinator: Once more! Hydro Pump! Brendan: Rock Slide! Politoed fires Hydro Pump, Onix taking it, roaring in pain and fear. Boulders materialize overhead, as they all fall and crush Politoed, defeating it. Onix is panting heavily. Lilian: And it’s over in a flash! Despite Politoed’s type advantage, Onix won that with ease! Wendy: Yeah! That’s the way, Brendan! Max: He’s lucky that Onix’s ability is Sturdy. It wouldn’t have been able to take that attack without it. Wendy: You worry too much. I know that Brendan is going to win it all! Harley chooses Octillery, it having large suction cups, him firing Octazooka at Granbull. Onix clashes with a Rhyhorn and its Tackle, and Octillery defeats a Camerupt with Octazooka. It is time for the finals, with Brendan and Harley facing down. Harley: Let’s see how long you last against me this time. I have the type advantage! Brendan: Type advantage isn’t everything! Harley: But they are important enough. Wendy: Come on Brendan! Beat that creep up! Lilian: And begin! Harley: Octillery, showtime! Brendan: Onix, don’t fail me now! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Octillery: Octill! Onix: (Roars) Harley: Octillery, use Bullet Seed! Brendan: Onix, use Rock Polish and dodge! Onix uses Rock Polish, shining up its body. Octillery inhales and spits golden seeds with a green aura at Onix, it spiraling and speeding to dodge. A couple seeds hit Onix’s lower body and explode, Harley smirking. Both of them lose points, them being even. Harley: Even though that damage was minimal, it negates your Sturdy ability. That only works when you’re at full health. Now, Octazooka! Brendan: Then we won’t let you hit us! Dodge, and use Tackle! Octillery charges a condensed sphere of black water, firing it at Onix. Onix maneuvers to the side of it, going at Octillery for a Tackle. Harley: Leap up! And attach to its face! Octillery jumps into the air, aiming his suction cups at Onix. Onix rams Octillery with Tackle, but Octillery is now stuck to Onix’s face, it violently trying to shake it off. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: That’s no fair! That’s not even a move! Harley: Nope! That’s his ability, Suction Cups! Once you get snagged, you can’t break free! Brendan: Come on, Onix! Shake it off! Onix continues to shake its head, trying to throw Octillery off. Octillery stays latched on, as Brendan’s points continue to drop. Wendy: Boo! Octillery sucks! Ian: Hey. Sit down. Wendy: What?! But, that punk is beating Brendy up! Ian: That gives you no right to insult their Pokémon. Harley has trained as much as Brendan, maybe even more. Max: You’re defending Harley? Ian: His Octillery. He may be scum, but his Pokémon still deserve our respect. Wendy pouts, as she sits back down. Wendy: Fine. I’ll just cheer. (She stands back up) Go Onix! You can do it! Harley: (Grinning) Octazooka! Brendan: Not good. Onix! Get it off with Rock Slide! Onix roars, as Rock Slide forms in the air, raining down on them. Octillery takes several hits to the head, as he charges Octazooka, none of the hits distorting it. Both coordinators lose points, but Brendan’s goes down even more. Brendan: Oh, you’re kidding! Harley: Octillery naturally have hard heads, even without abilities! And this, is checkmate! Fire baby! Octillery fires Octazooka straight into Onix’s face, releasing an explosion. Octillery hops off Onix and lands gracefully, as Onix crashes down, defeated. Lilian: And, it’s over! Despite showing proficiency in battling Water types earlier, Brendan and Onix lose to Harley and his Octillery! Harley: Yes! Excellent, Octillery! Octillery: (Cheerfully) Oct! Harley receives his ribbon from Mr. Contesta, as Wendy is pouting and throwing a fit. Brendan struggles to contain himself, not joining her. Wendy: That type advantage was so unfair! And all those extra abilities, that should be illegal! Brendan: Heh. It’s fine. Wendy: How can you say that?! That ribbon was yours! Brendan: Harley out trained me this time. Ian: He definetely didn’t want to lose to you again. Max: Maybe you should consider training at times besides the night before a contest. Brendan: Hey, it’s been working for me so far! Lilian: Not a bad show today, Brendan. Brendan turns, as Lilian comes over, wearing a trench coat. Brendan: Lilian! Lilian: There’s going to be a contest on Chrysanthemum Island at the end of the week. It’d probably be a good experience for you. Brendan: Huh. Thanks, Lilian. I’ll see you there. Main Events * Brendan competes in the Wisteria Contest, and loses to Harley. * Brendan's Onix is revealed to know Rock Polish. * Harley's Ariados is revealed to have learned Scary Face. * Harley reveals his Octillery. ** It is Male, and his ability is Suction Cups. * Brendan learns of a contest on Chrysanthemum Island. Characters * Brendan * Ian * Max * Wendy * Harley * Lillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Wobbuffet (Brendan's) * Onix (Brendan's) * Metang (Ian's) * Ariados (Harley's) * Octillery (Harley's) * Paras * Poliwag * Magneton * Cleffa * Mawile * Bellsprout * Mantine * Machamp * Politoed * Granbull * Rhyhorn * Camerupt Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Harley Rides Again. * This episode fully utilized Onix's Sturdy ability, and exposed its major weakness. * This is the first time Brendan battled Harley where he didn't pull any underhanded tricks. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests